


Summer Broments

by Duver



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Bro - Freeform, M/M, Summer, also the summoner is male in this particular fic, and basically, everything's really goddamn hot, imagine being that gay, lots of broments, mostly because some gaybo complained about there not being enough ephraim and male summoner content, you guys like spaghetti?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duver/pseuds/Duver
Summary: Ephraim is ya homeboy, and it's hot as balls outside. The heck are you gonna do?Let the broments begin.





	1. Bro... It's Summer, Bro...

**Author's Note:**

> if you read this, I'll eat your [REDACTED]

Sun-lathed lands, beating heats upon white marbled corridors, shadows of branches and their lively leaves dancing about the proud Askran castle’s walls. It was all as though it were a beam of hope, resonating within the ethereal lands that would otherwise be stricken with hounding hollers of training heroes. The heat had encased the lands in a stillness – it was much too hot to be wasting one’s energy practicing forms, hacks and slashes. Days of peace such as this? They were all too welcome, especially for The Summoner.

 

Well. Kind of. How grateful can one be for schedule-stopping heat when you’re donning a giant cloak? For such a day, it was like basking in hell’s heat to stay within the confines of one’s room, so here The Summoner lay, spread out like a malformed pancake upon the marbled porch, clothes uncomfortably moist due to their sweat. ‘Fuck,’ is the one word that resonated at almost every new stroke of heat, and each passing bead of sweat that rolled down slopes of skin ‘Fuuuuuck,’ It really wasn’t funny now.

 

For a brisk moment, The Summoner grew tired of waiting to melt right where they lay, and propped themselves up on their elbows, briefly scoping the area for anything that could distract them from the heat. It all seemed hopeless, until The Summoner spotted him.

 

The turquoise-haired rascal of a royal.

 

The obviously hotter twin.

 

_ The complete fucking chad. _

 

Ephraim.

 

Now  _ that _ was a good distraction from the heat. The Summoner wasn’t much of a talker, or at least, not as bold a conversationalist as Ephraim, but whenever they spoke amongst each other, fuck did they go on for hours. Or well, not like they counted, though time would definitely move when they spoke. With this in mind, The Summoner used whatever willpower they had left, and not-so elegantly staggered upright, instantly directing themselves in Ephraim’s direction.

 

He stood amongst the trees, taking shade, almost pridefully staring back at the spots of light that streamed through the leaves.  _ What, does he think he’s defeated the sun by standing in the shade? _

 

Slowly but surely, The Summoner reached Ephraim’s current position, and not without being noticed, either. Ephraim couldn’t help but smile upon seeing The Summoner. Albeit a bit sly, but a welcomed smile nonetheless. He leaned back against the tree, emitting an aura of comfortable openness to incite conversation. As always, it works.

 

“Enjoying summer, Ephraim?” The Summoner spoke first, almost bitterly mentioning the cause of the heat that brought them to such a state.

 

Ephraim hummed with thought, looking around their surroundings before offering a slight grin. “Enjoying isn’t the word I’d use,” he said simply.

 

“Fucking sick of summer, Ephraim?” The Summoner corrected themselves, aided by a slight laugh.

 

“You know it,” Ephraim chuckled “Though you look much more bothered by it than I am. You’re almost soaked.”

 

The Summoner grumbled in response, rolling their shoulders upon being reminded of the discomfort they wore on their shoulders. They knew that taking their damn cloak off would solve a lot of problems, but they wouldn’t for the life of them take it off. This stirred a rather … hopeful look from the turquoise-haired prince. Honestly, if given the chance, Ephraim would uncloak The Summoner himself, but what if that really pissed them off? What if they benched him for the rest of their battles because of it? It wasn’t within bro-code to do so anyway, so he remained hopeful, waiting for the day The Summoner would just take it off himself.

 

_ Though, suggestions weren’t against bro-code, were they? _

 

Ephraim paused, staring at The Summoner before proceeding to speak. “Maybe you should take your robes off?” he subtly squeezed into their conversation “It would do you some good,”

 

As much as Ephraim’s words appealed to The Summoner’s state, they couldn’t help but shake their head at the very notion. “I couldn’t,” they spoke, obviously putting some thought into the idea.

 

Ephraim quirked a brow at this, staring at The Summoner and awaiting some explanation. The Summoner stared back for a moment, audibly croaking as they struggled to find the right words to pinpoint why they couldn’t take off the dumb fucking robe.

 

“I, uh…” The Summoner ran a million different lines of dialogue through their mind, calculating what wouldn’t make them sound like a complete pussy “I don’t know, I guess I’d be uncomfortable?”  _ fuck, mission failed. _

 

“More uncomfortable than how you are now?” Ephraim queried, feeling had a bit of a case with The Summoner. What is he going to do, admit he likes how moist clothes feel against his skin?

The Summoner squinted back at the prince, cursing himself for getting cornered like that. “No, but..” they trailed off, having almost zero reasons to keep the fucking cloak on.

 

“Come on, Summoner,” Ephraim egged them on, underlyingly gleeful that maybe, just maybe, that damn snack of a summoner would take the dumb costume off. Tough talk from a prince that struts around in armour all day.

 

There was a moment of silence, aired by the defeat of The Summoner, and the rather long-time needed win from Ephraim. He felt The Summoner shed his wary aura, determined to soon become comfortable, but also to be a bit more open with their friend. Somehow, they knew Ephraim wouldn’t judge them once the cloak was off. Ephraim was a bit of a cockhead sometimes, but with The Summoner, is was a good kind of cockheadery. The kind you could laugh off in the next minute.

 

The air between them remained quiet, thoughts streaming through The Summoner’s mind. Well, perhaps Ephraim had gotten the upper-hand before, but The Summoner wasn’t completely braindead. They’d find a way to get back at the prince, whether to their benefit or not.

 

“I’m gonna be honest with you,” The Summoner spoke up “This stuff’s hard to get off on my own,” it was a sly move, but hey, if Ephraim wanted to decloak the bastard, then who could say no? “and It’s not just the robe that’s getting to me…”

 

Ephraim stared blankly for a moment.  _ Oh fuck yeah. _ Now he truly had the chance to de-robe the robed one. “So you want to be striped, Summoner?” he playfully added, hoping to make the most out of such an offer.

 

“Yup,” The Summoner responded, almost grinning with their blunt response “Anything on my torso needs to be gone.”

 

“Is that an order, Summoner?” Ephraim hummed, standing upright and away from the tree behind him now that the situation had proved much too interesting to be idly staring at.

 

The Summoner let the slightest of laughs escape from their lips, looking back at the prince whose interest was now very clearly piqued. “You tell me, Ephraim,” their words soft in an effort to lull a better response from the chad prince “Do you want it to be an order?”

 

“Don’t taunt me like this…” Ephraim coolly retorted, stepping closer to The Summoner “I will strip you in an instant, order or not.”

 

The Summoner paused, backtracking a bit. Huh, that was... kind of funny. “That sounds kind of gay, dude.” Maybe they were just getting a bit too into this? Maybe they needed to cool down a bit. Just a bit?

 

“Does it now?” were the last words that left Ephraim’s mouth before the prince’s hands began working at The Summoner’s robes, tugging amongst the slight yelps of discomfort that resounded from The Summoner. Well, shit, he’d really gone out and done it. Not like this wasn’t to be expected from Prince Ephraim, the chadster who’d probably call his dick Sigmund out loud and proud.

 

Amongst the struggle, Ephraim strategically hooked his fingers onto the long-sleeve shirt that lay behind the robe, swiftly stripping the summoner of anything that lay on their torso, just as requested by The Summoner themselves. Once again, Ephraim’s battle was won, and he held they sweaty bundle of victory right in his hands. With a grin, he looked back at the bare-chested summoner, holding their garbs up in front of them, as though he were boasting right in front of them.

 

“Well, now what’s the plan, Ephraim?” The Summer gruffly added, cutting off Ephraim’s little victory presentation “Now that you’ve taken all that off, surely you have something else planned.”

 

Ephraim let the slightest of smirks tug at the corner of his lips. “You’d be right, Summoner.”

 

The Summoner simply stared back at the other, cautious of his next move. “Well, what is it, bro?” they nervously queried, brows knitted in concern.

 

**“I’m going to suck your dick like spaghetti,”** Ephraim briskly retorted  **“** **_Bro.”_ **

 


	2. Just Like Spaghetti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The succ ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AP--mDp_OTs  
> thanks

The Summoner had seen a lot of shit in their day. Hell, it’s not often you get summoned into an unknown world, and then SUDDENLY your job consists of telling various royals, dogs, cats, birds, peasants – of which all have the capability of kicking your ass – what to do in the middle of a war. Like that wasn’t enough of a shock in their life.

 

And yet, here they were. They stood right before the prince of Renais, who had just freshly stripped them of their robe and shirt, leaving their torso completely exposed to the other man. Now, beyond such a situation, there was now a promise of furthering their exposure.

 

 _‘Did Ephraim really just say he was going to suck my dick like spaghetti?’_ The Summoner screamed within their own mind _‘How does this cheeky bastard even know what spaghetti is?’_ There were so many questions that have gone unanswered here.

 

In The Summoner’s speechless silence, Ephraim had already taken initiative, advancing slowly as to close the gap between them. _Oh fuck, oh god, oh shit_. The Summoner slowly backed away with every step that was taken, noting how determined the other was to get in close. Ephraim really wasn’t fucking around, was he?

 

It wasn’t until they felt their back collide with the hard, sturdy trunk of a tree that they’d realised what Ephraim was planning. They doubletaked, looking from Ephraim’s hungry gaze to the tree that they now leant against. They were cornered. The fuck was the plan now?

 

“Ephraim…” The Summer spoke up, voice wavering with spikes nerves “You’re joking, right? I mean, it’s funny, but you’re not _actually_ going to suck my dick like it’s spaghetti, are you?”

 

Ephraim - who was already very much within The Summoner’s personal space – looked back at them, blinking a few times before rolling his shoulders back, the smallest of smiles tugging at his lips once more. His expression had softened immensely upon hearing the summoner’s wary question. “Well, it’s fun to play around with you, I must admit,” he spoke softly, raising a hand to pat the summoner’s bare chest “but I don’t want to scare you,”

 

The Summoner was a bit surprised, but smiled in response to Ephraim’s rather caring words. _What a great bro._ They shook their head slightly, “So you _were_ messing around?” they laughed to themselves “I should’ve known-“

 

“Oh, no,” Ephraim confidently cut The Summoner off before they could come to any definite conclusion “It’s a serious offer I have for you,”

 

The Summoner sputtered, eyes wide and staring right back at the rough prince. “Wait, what?” They coughed out “You’d actually suck my dick?” _fuck, that’s definitely something they didn’t plan on ever saying, but here’s a fucking first._

 

Ephraim almost seemed amused about The Summoner’s response, as though they were stupid for even asking such a question. “Of course,” he hummed “I wouldn’t be a very good friend if I didn’t at least ask,”

 

“I’m like, 90% sure that friends don’t usually… offer blowjobs,” The Summoner added, even more confused than they were before.

 

“Blowjobs?” Ephraim repeated, seemingly caught in thought at the mention of the word.

 

“Yeah…” The Summoner confirmed, quirking a brow at the contemplative expression on Ephraim’s face “Blowjobs…”

 

Then, with a smirk, Ephraim locked eyes with The Summoner. That look could only mean bad news… _~~if bad news also shared a name with ‘news that I have to pretend to be upset about because other people would judge me if I didn’t react like that’.~~_

 

**“You mean _brojobs_.”**

 

The Summoner audibly swallowed. ‘ _Dear fuck, he found my weakness_ ’

 

Truth be told, The Summoner was never really against doing risqué things with a friend, or well, _a_ ­ _bro_. If a friendship was to be valued so much that you’d put yourself on the verge of homosexuality to prove its worth, then it was truly something to be held onto. Though, in this particular situation, The Summoner had a feeling they’d long gone beyond a typical friendship, or even one that could be brushed off with a simple ‘no homo’. It was all a well-sought cover-up for exploration, or a desire to pursue beyond the boundaries of common playful actives, like beating each other to near death with sticks.

 

Whether The Summoner knew it or not, he probably would’ve been ok if Ephraim didn’t have to explain his generous offer. If he’d went ahead and blew him right on the spot, he probably would’ve been fine with it. He didn’t think there’d be much of a consequence, and he knew Ephraim was too much of a chad to let a simple blowjob shatter his whole confident demeanour.

 

This was the outlet The Summoner _needed,_ and frankly, Ephraim was well aware of it.

 

The Summoner looked back at the prince, watching as he tousled his own hair in the smuggest fashion. He was radiating confidence, and he knew well that The Summoner wouldn’t turn this down now. “Well, what do you say?” he spoke, his voice unforgivably husky “Should I show you what this mouth can do for you, _bro?_ ”

 

 **“Fuck _yeah_ , dude,” **The Summoner breathed out. Finally, they had given in.

 

With his summoner’s approval, Ephraim was now free to work his magic, and fuck, did it show. Within moments, Ephraim had pressed his form closer to The Summoner, trapping them right against the tree. There was no escape for them, and it was _exhilarating._ Excited breaths escaped from The Summoner’s mouth as Ephraim stroked his hands down from their hips, caressing his was down to their belt. It was like he’d encountered a foe that lay between him and another glorious victory, though this time, he knew he’d triumph. Without hesitation, Ephraim had effortlessly unbuckled said belt, the clatter of it’s metallics filling the air as he completely stripped The Summoner of their belt. _Can’t have that getting in the way._

 

As soon as The Summoner saw that belt hit the floor, they _knew_ it was game-on. They could feel the excitement of the situation in his blood, which stream-lined directly to their groin as a result. If Ephraim was going to give a brojob, it better be the best one he could give. Never mind the fact that they were both sweaty messed, it only meant there’d be less to explain later on. The Summoner almost whined, waiting for the other to finally get him unzipped.

 

Unfortunately for him, Ephraim _loved_ taking his sweet old time when it came to teasing. Ephraim smirked, pressing his annoyingly clothed chest up against The Summoner’s own bare and flushed chest. “I hope you don’t mind, but I need to make sure…” He exhaled against their neck “That you’re ready for my mouth,”

 

“What does that mean-“ The Summoner had their answer before he could even finish his question, moaning helplessly as Ephraim pressed his palm to their crotch, gently yet strategically rubbing The Summoner through their pants. Such a cruel move, but dear fucking _lord­_ it felt amazing to be touched by the prince.

 

With increased intensity, Ephraim continued to palm and even _squeeze_ at The Summoner’s dick, ensuring that they were all the readier and excited for when the ‘curtains’ are lifted. The Summoner swore there was some experience involved here, like he’d been touching and prodding someone’s dick before. _Aha, that’s kind of gay._ Needless to say, the experience was welcomed, especially on such an unexperienced person like The Summoner.

 

Soft whimpers and gentle begs filled the air as The Summoner continued to be fondled, Ephraim breathing steadily against their neck as he worked on getting The Summoner sufficiently erect. It’d be painful if he left it any longer, but his more predatory side gave way to a little more teasing time. With a firm squeeze of The Summoner’s crotch, a yelp was earned, and fuck was it music to the prince’s ears.

 

“C-Come on…” The Summoner helplessly stuttered, finding it hard to form full sentences while his breath was constantly hitching at every move Ephraim’s palm made against his erection “It’s ready enough…”

 

“Is it now?” Ephraim purred, slowly and painfully stroking down The Summoner’s bulge once more. They couldn’t help but stutter out a moan, their back arching into the prince’s touch. Ephraim couldn’t help but laugh warmly upon witnessing their display. They were aching for more.

 

“Perhaps you’re right, Summoner,” Ephraim finally let out, releasing The Summoner from his palm-trap, of course followed by a sigh of relief. While pleased with this, he knew he shouldn’t waste time now. Who knows how close The Summoner was to busting a nut? No good if it’s busted in his pants. Ephraim gently pulled away from them, flashing a bit of a grin before promptly unzipping The Summoner’s pants, pushing them down briskly and, well, quite eagerly actually.

 

“Ephraim, I never thought in a million years you’d be…” The Summoner breathlessly spoke, watching the other as he lowered himself to his knees, slyly smiling up at the other.

 

“I’d be on my knees, ready to give you a brojob?” Ephraim eloquently finished their sentence for them, hooking his finger’s on the band of The Summoner’s boxers ~~(if you’re wearing briefs or boxer briefs you’re invalid right now, sorry).~~

 

“You’re… still calling it that?” The Summoner responded, exhaling in amusement and soon, in bewilderment as he observed the rough prince’s swift removal of his underwear. You’d think the idea of sweaty balls would be unappealing to a royal, but it _was_ Ephraim after all.

 

“That’s what it is, Summoner,” Ephraim hummed, licking his lips in preparation “A genuine, 100% broganic brojob, from your bro,”

 

The Summoner could’ve buckled over and died right then, but he persevered for the sake of his bro. And his dick.

 

Thankfully, Ephraim didn’t waste much time getting to his _brojob_ , delicately grasping The Summoner’s cock in his hand in order to hold it still. This was it, he was moving in for the kill. Utilising his tongue, he licked gently at The Summoner’s tip, a shockwave of nerves instantly set off just from that simple action. _Oh, this would be a good brojob for sure._ His eyes narrowed from the pleasing reaction, successfully egging the prince onwards. He lapped at the head of The Summoner’s cock, slicking it in his saliva until it glistened in the sunlight.

 

Needless to say, that even while being absolutely captivated by the display Ephraim way giving him, he didn’t expect for the man to unleash some _advanced tongue tactics_. Ephraim had abruptly began swirling his tongue around the head of The Summoner’s erection, voicing his approval with soft, slick grunts. The Summoner’s legs were quaking at this point, the stimulation from both feeling his dick being smacked the fuck up by a wet tongue and from seeing the prince of Renais lapping at it like it was some kind of sweet.

 

 _“Ohhh, sweet fucking Mila,”_ The Summoner breathed out, every sensation finally getting to them. This was fucking crazy, Ephraim was a madman. As if to further cement the thought, Ephraim had now wrapped his lips around The Summoner’s dick, looking up at him through half-lidded eyes, heavy with an unexpected desire. _Jesus christ, what a cheeky bastard._

 

The Summoner could barely control himself as they reached forward, sliding their fingers through the prince’s messy, turquoise locks, gently coaxing his mouth further down their dick. It was met with approval, not a shred of resistance ensued as Ephraim slowly took The Summoner’s cock further into his mouth, working to slick the erect ~~meat rod~~ dick in well-deserved saliva. The Summoner hissed in pleasure, their hips tilting forward in the heat of the moment, which wasn’t much of an issue for the ever-needy Ephraim, who gladly welcomed the rest of The Summoner’s shaft into his mouth.

 

The Summoner looked down at Ephraim, lips quivering as they struggled to contain the soft grunts and moans that followed every slick stroke against their cock. They’d probably say something witty right now, but they knew very well that the blood that was once in their brain had gone straight to their dick, rendering them absolutely retarded. The only words their mouth would allow to escape were a mix between ‘Ephraim’ and ‘bro’, which sounded completely stupid to themselves, but Ephraim could barely contain himself upon hearing the word ‘bro’ being moaned into the hot summer air. In a few swift moves, Ephraim pulled back along the length of The Summoner’s dick, leaving a slick trail behind before taking them in once more. He repeated this action, taking the length of their cock in, out, in, out, _in, out, oh good fucking lord he’s done this before._

 

Loud, shaky moans filled the air, The Summoner’s composure completely shattering under the immense pleasure that sparked through their body with every bob of Ephraim’s head. They gripped the prince’s turquoise locks in a tight grasp, tugging in sync with Ephraim’s rhythmic dick-blowing. Bubbles of spit could be seen frothing at the corners of Ephraim’s mouth as he continued to take The Summoner’s cock in, over and over. He was wildly ready for every stroke, every single inch that glided into his mouth. _He was a dick-sucking powerhouse. A brojob expert._

 

Ephraim had a look of determination in his eyes as their gazes met, sending even more shivers down The Summoner’s spine. There was definitely an end-goal here, and they both understood it well.

 

**Ephraim needed The Summoner’s brogurt.**

 

The sounds of an audible slickness filled the air, and now the off-rhythm sound of Ephraim sucking his cheeks in ensued, creating just the right amount of tightness for The Summoner to absolutely lose their mind. Their hips moved on their own, albeit shakily, though quite eager to hit their source of pleasure, _over and over._ The Summoner’s eager thrusts were readily taken, and quickly worked with. Ephraim quickened his pace, moving along with each thrust, mercilessly sucking The Summoner’s cock. Like hell he’d back down until this battle was won. He’d take victory with his own lips.

 

The Summoner could feel the world around them fade in their pleasure-stricken daze, seeing only their comrade, their closest friend, _their bro_ sucking on their cock like the madman he was. As The Summoner moans and unintelligibly begged to the heavens, they could feel themselves getting closer and closer to release, the pressure building up intensely with every passing second. This was it, Ephraim was going to milk him of his brogurt right fucking there, and there wasn’t a goddamn thing he could do about it.

 

His paced quickened once more, lips smacking and keenly tightening around The Summoner’s dick, wordlessly begging for the sweet, sweet eruption. Ephraim smiled to himself, feeling The Summoner quake and shiver from every move he made on their dick, feeling their erection throb against his cheek’s wall. He knew The Summoner couldn’t hold on any longer, they were ready to burst at any second, and Ephraim wouldn’t stop until the very last drop had been caught in his mouth. _He was a hungry boy, ready for his bro’s finest dish._

 

Eventually, The Summoner had reached their climax, the highest point of pleasure they’d felt in such a long time. They clenched their jaw, hissing out their final moan as they held a tight grip on Ephraim’s hair, holding him in place as he spilled his brogurt in the prince’s mouth. Ephraim moaned in response, closing his eyes and receiving the warm, thick brogurt with immense pleasure. The thrill of victory, a battle won once more, and needless to say, he’d left his worthy opponent a complete mess.

 

Gently but surely, Ephraim pulled back from The Summoner’s dick, politely looking up at his bro as he confidently, and rather proudly, swallowed his brogurt in one audible gulp. The Summoner was enchanted by the sight, speechless and struggling to regain their senses after the complete mind-and-dick-blowing event. _Ephraim had truly given them a brojob, and fuck, was it good._

 

“Ephraim…” The Summoner finally spoke up “That was fucking amazing,”

 

“You’re telling me, bro,” Ephraim chuckled, standing upright and now offering support for the shaky-legged summoner, resting both hands on their hips and gently pulling them closer, letting the prince become the new sturdy post to lean on.

 

The Summoner welcomed the action quite happily, exhaling in their contented state. They’d truly forgotten the heat that surrounded them, or even that they were sweaty, sloppy messes. Ephraim was truly the best distraction from any hassles in the world, as any good bro should be.

 

“Hey, Summoner,” Ephraim broke the momentary silence, letting their gazes lock once more “You didn’t say ‘no homo’, you know,”

 

“Huh,” The Summoner mused, rubbing their chin “You’re right. I didn’t…”

 

Ephraim raised a brow, laughing softly “Are you going to?”

 

“No,” The Summoner smiled “I don’t think I will.”

 

 **Level Up!**  
S-Support Reached with Ephraim.  
  


**_You’re as gay as a pancake._ **


End file.
